Ruptura
by Ferfa
Summary: Rodolphus nunca terminava seus cigarros, do mesmo modo que nunca tivera uma ambição duradoura o suficiente, do mesmo modo que era acostumado a deixar tudo pela metade e não se importar com isso. // Rodolphus & Rabastan — incesto


**Ruptura**  
Por Ferfa.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoilers: **primeiro ao quarto livro  
**Shipper: **Rodolphus Lestrange x Rabastan Lestrange  
**Classificação:** M  
**Aviso: **slash (homem/homem). Incesto (relacionamento entre irmãos)  
**Sinopse: **Rodolphus nunca terminava seus cigarros, do mesmo modo que nunca tivera uma ambição duradoura o suficiente, do mesmo modo que era acostumado a deixar tudo pela metade e não se importar com isso.

* * *

Para Guta, 

-  
-  
-

"Culpados", fomos declarados por unanimidade. Levados dali, arrastados para o inferno. E os gritos de Bellatrix tornaram-se a única música que poderíamos ter, entrecortada pelos lamentos de Bart Crouch.

Fui jogado numa cela e trancado ali. E, quando pensei que nada no inferno pudesse piorar, descobri que não poderia mais ver Rodolphus. Não mais tocá-lo ou ouvi-lo. A eternidade nunca me pareceu tão longa quanto naquele momento. Tentei redesenhar as linhas do seu rosto em minha mente e descobri que eu não poderia.

Azkaban é um lugar atormentado por demônios. Eles deslizam em busca de sua sanidade, e você a oferece em troca da única coisa que ainda pode ter: suas lembranças.

_Negro_. Tudo é negro. E frio. Os gritos nunca param e você não pode se acostumar com eles. Eles habitam seus pesadelos e sua realidade. Os apelos, os murmúrios aleatórios, as declarações. E às vezes você pensa que preferia estar morto.

— **x —**

Rodolphus nunca fumava cigarros inteiros. Por muito tempo pensei ser apenas mais uma parte de sua própria lógica. Estava errado. Rodolphus nunca terminava seus cigarros, do mesmo modo que nunca tivera uma ambição duradoura o suficiente, do mesmo modo que era acostumado a deixar tudo pela metade e não se importar com isso.

E eu só pude compreender na manhã em que disse "Mate-os".

"Por que não você? Ou sua esposa?", perguntei.

"Mate-os, Rabastan. Mate-os", foi a única resposta que recebi.

Voldemort caíra há pouco tempo. Ninguém esperava que isso fosse acontecer. A vitória era quase certa, afinal ele tinha um poder incomparável perto dos seguidores de Dumbledore. Ninguém podia detê-lo, ou matá-lo, e a melhor alternativa era unir-se a ele. Era desnecessário nos prometer poder e controle, pois era óbvio que teríamos isso assim que as peças certas fossem tiradas do caminho.

Voldemort nunca se justificava. Dava ordens e nós cumpríamos. Costumávamos fazer tudo por ele. Torturar, matar, obter informações. Ele agia como queria e assim o fez logo após a rápida conversa que tivera com Pettigrew, provavelmente o mais inútil entre nós.

Mas tudo saíra errado.

Bellatrix enlouquecera ao saber que seu mestre havia sido derrotado por um _bebê_, alguém que nem ao menos tinha consciência de que acabara com o bruxo mais poderoso que existia. Crouch lhe contara que Sirius Black fora preso havia pouco, acusado de ser quem entregara os Potter e Pettigrew estava morto. Os gritos de Bellatrix acordaram a mim e Rodolphus e meu irmão a segurou fortemente pela cintura, impedindo-a de sair porta a fora gritando pelo Lord. Eu a observava com desprezo.

O primeiro a dizer que tínhamos que negar a causa pela qual lutávamos há anos foi Lucius Malfoy. O melhor, explicara, seria jurar estar sob o _Imperius_. Que todos estávamos inconscientes de nossas ações e, assim, ninguém seria prejudicado. Snape continuaria em Hogwarts, afinal fora esperto o suficiente para fazer Dumbledore acreditar em seu arrependimento. Travers concordara com a idéia, rindo de Cornelius Fudge. Crouch faria qualquer coisa para não ser preso, mesmo crendo piamente em seu Lord. E os demais Comensais concordaram, um a um.

Mas Bellatrix _gritou_. Chamou-nos de traidores, disse que nos mataria, que nunca havíamos sido leais ao Lord como ela fora. Como ainda era e sempre seria. E novamente Rodolphus a abraçou, tentando fazê-la compreender a gravidade da situação.

"Acalme-se, Bella", ele sussurrara quando ela tomara a varinha em mãos, apontando-a para Malfoy.

"Traidores!", ela berrara novamente, tentando soltar-se dos braços do marido. "Não vêem que o Lord está em algum lugar, nos esperando? Esperando seus servos para salvá-lo?".

"Acabou, Bellatrix", retrucou Malfoy. "Devemos aprender a aceitar nossa derrota. Logo surgirá outro que nos faça ganhar poder. Sair à procura do Mestre em nada vai nos ajudar... Estaremos jogados em Azkaban antes de podermos piscar. Mas todos temos uma família poderosa. E é isso que nos livrará daquele inferno".

Bellatrix nunca poderia enxergar isso. Talvez fosse a única que _realmente_ apoiava os ideais de Voldemort. Que se importava com a derrota _dele_, muito mais do que a nossa.

— **x —**

"Vamos seqüestrar os Longbottom", Rodolphus me disse, depois de algum tempo, sentado na poltrona que nosso pai costumava usar.

"_Vamos_?".

"Não deixarei Bellatrix fazer isso sozinha, Rabastan".

"Então seria esse o amor entre marido e esposa? Estou emocionado!", disse, elevando um pouco meu tom de voz. "Sabe que é loucura, Rodolphus. Que os Longbottom não poderão dizer onde Voldemort está. Porque ele não _existe_ mais! Para que insistir na loucura de Bellatrix? Ela está pedindo para ser presa. Deixe-a apodrecer em Azkaban sozinha".

"Sabe que não farei isso". E seu tom era _calmo_, como se não estivesse prestes a fazer a coisa mais imprudente que poderia.

"Por se importar com ela?", retruquei, quase podendo rir.

Não obtive resposta. Rodolphus levantou-se, jogando o cigarro pela metade na lareira quase completamente apagada, subindo as escadas sem nenhuma outra palavra.

Ele sabia que, mesmo sem concordar, eu o seguiria.

Tudo se torna fácil a partir do momento em que uma mãe fará qualquer coisa para proteger seu filho. Alice Longbottom parou de gritar quando Bellatrix disse que mataria seu pequeno bebê e traria a cabeça dele como presente. Frank Longbottom roçou os dedos no rosto da esposa e disse que tudo iria ficar bem, mesmo sabendo que era mentira, enquanto era levado para outra sala.

Eu sabia que escolher a Mansão Lestrange como cativeiro era uma atitude ainda mais estúpida do que aquele seqüestro. Mas Bellatrix lançava o Cruciatus sem se importar com os riscos. E ouvia os gritos com um sorriso sádico em seus lábios, enquanto eu me enjoava com eles.

Nunca conseguiria ser um bom Comensal da Morte. Rodolphus costumava rir de mim por conta disso. "Eles merecem". _Mereciam_, sim. Mas isso não tornava fácil o fato de torturá-los. Matá-los.

"Você precisa aprender a lidar com isso, Rabastan", Rodolphus disse na madrugada em que chegou logo após ele e Travers matarem os McKinnon por "estarem se tornando _realmente_ inconvenientes". O sorriso que se formou em seu rosto me fez ter certeza de que toda a inconveniência tinha sido recompensada.

Bellatrix matava por prazer, assim como seu Lord. Rodolphus gostava da sensação de poder que a vida alheia lhe oferecia e conversava com Malfoy sobre as vítimas. Para mim, matar trazia a sensação de que eu era um merda. E isso me fazia o pior entre eles.

E ele sentou-se diante de mim, tomando um cigarro. Encarava meu rosto com atenção e um sorriso ainda meio formado em seus lábios.

"Como você quer morrer?", ele perguntou, após algum tempo de silêncio. Encarei-o com descrença.

"Isso importa?".

"Não para mim".

"Uma morte rápida...", comecei, após considerar rapidamente o assunto. "Rápida e indolor. Um Avada".

Rodolphus riu. "Não há morte sem dor. Mesmo um Avada... Você nunca percebeu nos olhos _deles_? Sempre há medo. Ou raiva. Um sentimento absurdo de impotência. Tudo o que leva à dor".

Perguntei-me desde quando Rodolphus tinha chegado àquele ponto. Talvez a causa fosse Bellatrix. Seus olhos refletiam mais do que as chamas da lareira e, por um momento, eu tive medo. Não do que ele poderia fazer, mas de tudo o que ele já havia feito.

"Mas a morte não deveria ser o maior dos nossos medos", ele disse logo em seguida. "Há coisas piores do que ela". E seu tom era indiferente. Como se zombasse de algo que ele apenas poderia provocar, não ser atingido.

"Como você pode ter certeza?".

"Eu não posso". Ele deu de ombros e procurou mais uma vez um maço de cigarros. Pensei no que havia dito, sem concordar. A morte para Rodolphus era apenas física, enquanto eu sabia que existiam diversos tipos, em diversas intensidades. A que eu mais temia não era a perda do meu corpo – era algo muito além, muito pior.

E talvez fosse por isso que eu não conseguisse encarar o rosto redondo de Alice, seus olhos de criança, e torturá-la. Talvez por isso eu me ajoelhasse diante dela, tocando seu rosto com quase carinho. E ela mexia os pulsos cortados, tentando livrar-se das algemas. O sangue corria, misturando prata e vermelha; ela tentava morder minha mão quando eu me aproximava.

Mas meus dedos sempre corriam pelos fios um dia sedosos. Eram lisos como os de Rodolphus e possíveis ao meu toque. Por isso eu preferia ficar ao lado dela, lhe afagando os cabelos e murmurando canções de ninar, que ela poderia ter cantado para seu filho, até ela desistir de lutar e o sangue pingar suas últimas gotas no chão.

"_Crucio_", eu dizia nessa hora, enquanto podia quase sentir o gosto de Rodolphus em meus lábios. E logo sentia o ódio, também. Por ser apenas uma _lembrança_.

"Por que você simplesmente não me mata?", Alice me perguntara no começo da manhã do quinto dia. Laranja e vermelho brindavam o céu, mas eu somente podia imaginar suas cores. A realidade era cinzenta, forrada de poeira.

"Você não quer morrer, Alice", retruquei sorrindo. Brincava com o isqueiro de prata de Rodolphus que eu nunca usara, apreciando a chama e transpassando meu dedo nela. "Você quer se prender a qualquer mínimo sopro de esperança de sair daqui viva. De voltar para seu filho".

"O que tornaria mais sádico você me matar", ela disse e eu tentei entendê-la. Um condenado deveria suplicar salvação, não sua morte. "Trocar minha vida pela de Frank. Deixá-lo com Neville...".

"Seriam palavras tentadoras para Bellatrix, mas eu gosto de você, Alice". _Ou talvez não_, acrescentei mentalmente. Aproximei-me e ajoelhei-me diante dela. Corri os dedos sem me importar com os nós.

Ela mexeu seu corpo, o barulho das algemas enchendo as paredes e tornando aos ouvidos. Até suas costas bateram o chão e ela ranger os dentes. Os pingos pararam calmamente. Mas antes que eu pudesse sentir o ódio me dominar, a porta metálica do porão abriu-se e Rodolphus passou por ela.

"Longbottom", disse meu irmão, seu tom transbordando irritação. Seu cigarro passava da metade sem que ele percebesse. Pela primeira vez. "não está dizendo coisa com coisa. Eu alertei Bella sobre isso... Sabia que a mente dele acabaria em cacos". Deixei-o respirar fundo e segurar o cigarro entre os dedos. Ele continuou tragando. "Algum progresso com ela?", perguntou, enquanto Alice nos olhava com os olhos arregalados.

Seus gritos de desespero começaram assim que ela compreendeu o que acabara de ouvir. Respirei fundo, quase me virando para fazê-la se _calar_.

"Não", respondi, indo até ele e tirando o cigarro de seus lábios, encarando-o por um momento antes de atirar a bituca em cima de Alice. "Sua esposa ainda não está satisfeita com tudo isso? Ainda tem esperanças de alguma coisa?", perguntei e os gritos de desespero misturavam-se ao de dor enquanto a pele de Alice queimava.

E eu não conseguia sentir o remorso.

Rodolphus segurou meu braço com força, puxando-me para ele. Seu hálito quente em meu pescoço me fez esquecer dos gritos e da culpa que não sentia; do _ódio_. "Não suporto seu ciúme doentio, Rabastan. Não suporto o tom que você usa para se referir à Bellatrix...", ele murmurou antes de afastar-me novamente e sair.

"_Crucio!"_.

O corpo de Alice contorceu-se e sua cabeça bateu fortemente do chão. O cigarro foi para longe, os gritos pararam e eu não me dei ao trabalho de fazer perguntas que nunca receberia respostas.

Foi o último dia em que Alice teve consciência de alguma coisa. Antes do anoitecer ela era apenas uma casca morta, sua mente destroçada.

— **x —**

Crouch pareceu bastante contente com a notícia de que os Longbottom haviam virado apenas lixo. Passara a maior parte do tempo vomitando e fugindo dos porões, como uma criança fraca demais para qualquer coisa. Já Bellatrix ficara fora de si — mais uma vez.

Na manhã seguinte Rodolphus disse-me para matá-los.

Mas ao tocar os cabelos de Alice, ao encarar seus olhos amendoados e mortos, eu soube que não poderia. Porque mesmo com todo ódio, ela ainda era o máximo que eu poderia ter _dele_.

Deixei ela e o marido no cemitério onde o Sr. e a Sra. Lestrange estavam enterrados. Eu sabia que, assim como Bellatrix, eu praticamente pedia para ser preso. Já não importava mais. Alice murmurou palavras desconexas, sentando-se em cima de um jazigo e Frank cantou uma canção natalina, enquanto eu lhes dava a costa e saía dali.

Há anos não ia àquele cemitério. A última vez fora quando minha mãe completara seu nono aniversário de morte, e isso ainda significava algo para mim.

Andávamos em silêncio, como sempre. Observava as marcas que eu deixava na neve, encarando Rodolphus vez ou outra. Meu pai caminhava mais à frente, um ramalhete em mãos.

Meu pai colocara o ramalhete ao lado da estátua do jazigo de nossa família, unira as mãos e fechara os olhos.

Eu e Rodolphus nos afastamos do túmulo alguns minutos depois. Meu irmão encostara-se em uma árvore, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre _como aquela cena era ridícula _e tirando um maço do bolso.

Acendera o cigarro, tragando e sentando na neve. Sentara-me diante dele.

"Como você consegue, Rodolphus?", perguntara pouco depois, quase atropelando as palavras. Não costumávamos conversar muito. E nunca havíamos conversado sobre aquilo. Eu costumava apenas observá-lo. _Estudá-lo_.

"Consigo o quê?".

"Isso. Manter-se indiferente. Você não sente falta dela?".

E Rodolphus rira.

"Como sentir falta do que você não lembra, Rabastan?".

Encarara-o incrédulo. Anos não podiam simplesmente ser esquecidos. Mesmo que a maior parte do tempo nossa mãe estivesse ou ao piano, ou em uma de suas viagens.

"Não faz diferença", ele dissera antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo entender. Entender que, mesmo ausente, não era o suficiente para tudo tornar-se apenas uma memória apagada. "Nossa mãe nunca esteve presente. O amor que ela tinha era por sua música, Rabastan. E nosso pai insiste nessa cena ano após anos, como se ele se importasse".

"Talvez ele se importe".

"Por provocar a morte dela?".

"Ele...".

"Ele sabe que a fez se matar. E não se sente culpado por causa disso. Do mesmo modo que eu não me sentiria. Ela fez suas próprias escolhas".

"Você não tenta entender como ele se sente", eu dissera, cada vez mais inconformado. Era a primeira vez que tentava odiá-lo.

"E você tenta demais", ele retrucara antes de apagar o cigarro pela metade na neve e levantar-se, deixando-me preso à vontade de juntar suas peças.

Mas era apenas passado. A vontade ainda continuava — e eu nunca consegui entender Rodolphus por completo. Virei-me para trás uma única vez, observando Alice dançar sobre a pouca neve que cobria o chão e pensei que, talvez, eu me arrependesse do que tinha feito.

— **x —**

"_Você os deixou fugir!_".

O grito de Rodolphus despertou-me dos meus próprios devaneios e eu percebi que talvez já fosse madrugada. Estava sentado na sala em que Alice permanecera, as pernas cruzadas e uma garrafa de whisky em mãos. Encarei-o, sua imagem pouco nítida aos meus olhos.

"Não, Rodolphus", eu disse com a voz enrolada. "Eu os levei daqui".

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, um sinal do seu nervosismo. "Como você pôde, seu idiota?!".

"Por que você não os matou?", retruquei, tentando, sem sucesso, me levantar.

"Assim que os encontrarem, vão chegar a nós, de um jeito ou de outro. Nós seremos presos _sua_ culpa, Rabastan".

E fomos.

— **x —**

Enquanto meu pai ditava as regras sobre o que significava o sangue puro em nossas veias, minha mãe ria, ouvindo nossa conversa e pressionando o marfim com toda a habilidade que possuía, enchendo a sala com a música suave. "Bobagem", dizia vez ou outra, e continuava a tocar. Mas não lhe eram dado ouvidos. Nunca eram. Minha mãe era apenas como um dos quadros que decoravam a casa.

E meu pai continuava a falar. Sobre a honra de ser um bruxo, o dever de desprezar os trouxas e seus amantes. E eu concordava cegamente. Aos quatro anos já havia feito meu mundo e tinha a certeza de que aquela era a única verdade — inabalável, inalcançável, mesmo que não pudesse entendê-la.

Rodolphus era uma exceção para todas as minhas crenças. O que quebrava meu certo e meu errado, o que me fazia construir novas dimensões. Para ele, exclusivamente. Ele ouvia as palavras do meu pai com falsa atenção, apenas arrastando as peças espalhadas no chão da sala. Quando terminava o quebra-cabeça, desmanchava tudo e recomeçava.

Eu fazia a mesma coisa com ele. Tentava juntar suas peças para poder alcançá-lo. Sem sucesso.

A partir da manhã de Natal em que a respeitável Sra. Lestrange foi encontrada morta, as regras pararam. Seu sangue manchava a sala e as teclas do piano. Não houve bilhete, carta ou qualquer coisa que justificasse seu suicídio, mas não era necessário. Enquanto eu chorava, mesmo não entendendo direito a situação, Rodolphus gritava. Era apenas uma criança perdendo o controle pela primeira vez.

"_É sua culpa, é sua culpa..."_. E meu pai ouvia calado. Por saber que Rodolphus tinha razão.

Rodolphus fingia não se importar, mais tarde. Demorei a entender que suas palavras não passavam de mentiras. Que ele desejava, tanto quanto eu, que nossa mãe ainda estivesse viva. Que alguma coisa tivesse sido diferente.

Quando ele completou onze anos e foi para Hogwarts, percebi que sentia mais falta dele do que dela. E eu pedia para alguém fazer o tempo correr.

Na escola, mal nos encontrávamos. Mas eu sempre observava seus movimentos. E passei a desejá-lo.

Rodolphus começou a sair com Bellatrix Black quando ele estava em seu último ano. Eu e ela estávamos na mesma turma e, mesmo assim, nunca havíamos trocado mais do que dez frases. Era uma garota que não chamava atenção por vontade própria e achava que poderia ter tudo o que desejasse pelo sobrenome do que carregava.

No primeiro encontro deles, fiquei no Salão Comunal, vendo o crepitar do fogo. _Esperando_. Logo os outros estudantes haviam ido para seus dormitórios, me deixando sozinho. Os demônios em minha mente criavam formas e todas elas se pareciam com Rodolphus.

Rodolphus entrou com Bellatrix quando passava das duas da manhã. Ela ria com alguma coisa e ele a acompanhava com falsa empolgação. Não me virei para observá-los. Pude apenas ouvir meu irmão desejando uma boa noite, enquanto eles provavelmente soltavam suas mãos. E ouvi seus passos se aproximando.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Rabastan?", perguntou-me com certa seriedade.

"Não pensei que quisesse me controlar, Rodolphus".

Ele apoiou as costas na poltrona em que eu estava. E logo levou um cigarro aos lábios. Ficamos em silêncio, observando um ao outro. Eu via o cigarro entre seus dedos, as linhas assimétricas de seu rosto, seus cabelos caindo sobre os olhos. Era _insuportável_ vê-lo sem poder tocá-lo.

"Isso ainda vai te matar", comentei, tentando desviar a linha que meus pensamentos começavam a tomar, indicando o cigarro entre seus dedos. "Fumar é um hábito estúpido".

Ele sorriu.

"Me observar todo o tempo é um hábito ainda mais estúpido, Rabastan. Sua _obsessão_ é estúpida".

Ele jogou seu cigarro e começou a andar em direção às escadas. Por alguns segundos fiquei apenas seguindo-o com o olhar. Antes de segurar seu braço com força, fazendo-o parar e encarando-o com atenção, deixando um sorriso sarcástico formar-se em meus lábios.

"Acha mesmo, Rodolphus?".

"Por que não acharia? Pensei que tivesse aprendido sua lição com a morte de nossa mãe. Dar valor demais a alguém não trás retorno nenhum. Manter-se sozinho, sim, é o correto".

Eu ri. Naquele momento ele era o mais tolo dos homens. Digno de pena.

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Você é um mentiroso, Rodolphus. Você dá valor a mim, não é mesmo? E quem sabe a tal Black".

Rodolphus livrou-se de minha mão. Qualquer um perceberia os efeitos de minhas palavras, a fúria que eu lhe causara. Senti-me satisfeito. Vingado por todas as vezes que ele me colocara do mesmo jogo. Daquela vez, ele perdera.

"Cale a boca".

"Talvez você precise ouvir isso".

"Talvez você deva parar de tentar _entender_, Rabastan. Você nunca entenderá".

"Eu prefiro arriscar, Rodolphus", retruquei.

Estávamos a uma distância saudável que eu não queria manter. Seu rosto imóvel, o olhar inexpressivo, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente saber o que se passava em sua mente.

Cheguei a pensar, por um momento, que ele realizaria meus desejos. _Tolo_. Apenas saiu dali, subindo as escadas com passos rápidos.

Nosso pai pareceu estar bastante satisfeito ao saber do namoro de seu filho com a primogênita de Cygnus Black e quase não acreditou quando Rodolphus contou-lhe, logo após eu e Bellatrix termos nos formado, que ele se casaria.

"Sempre soube que faria tudo corretamente, filho...".

— **x —**

"Você a ama", eu disse, no dia de seu casamento.

"Sim, Rabastan. E por isso me casarei com ela".

"Talvez _amor_ não seja motivo suficiente", retruquei, andando. Andava de um lado ao outro da sala, enquanto Rodolphus estava sentado, parecendo muito calmo. Ele sempre tivesse mais autocontrole que eu.

"Não é. E não precisa ser".

"_Por que_, então?", insisti.

Rodolphus pareceu irritar-se. "Eu não preciso me justificar para _você_, Rabastan", disse em tom baixo. "Bellatrix é a mulher ideal. É ela quem estará do meu lado a partir de agora. Você nunca ocuparia essa posição, de qualquer forma".

— **x —**

Quando meu pai descobriu que estava morrendo, informou que todos passariam o próximo verão na propriedade em Marselha, cidade em que minha mãe nascera. Ele, Rodolphus, eu. E _Bellatrix_.

Eu ficava horas apenas olhando a água do mar batendo nas rochas, antes de andar novamente até a casa e encontrar meu pai sentado ao piano antigo, tocando notas aleatórias que soavam mortas. "Prepare-me alguma coisa, Rabastan". E nós bebíamos juntos.

"Por que insiste nisso?", Rodolphus me perguntou. Era a primeira vez que conversávamos desde que havíamos chegado ali. Como nunca havíamos feito quando crianças.

"Nisso?".

"Fazer tudo o que nosso pai quer. Ele está morto, Rabastan. E tem que se dar conta disso logo".

Eu ri brevemente, encarando o teto do quarto, cuja única iluminação era a fraca luz da lua que entrava pela janela. "Você pode não se importar, Rodolphus... Você pode odiá-lo, mas eu me importo. Ele é meu sangue, do mesmo modo que você".

Ele não respondeu, acendendo um cigarro. Sua válvula de escape.

"Por que veio aqui?".

"Você gosta daqui", Rodolphus disse, simplesmente. E eu ri mais.

"Ah, sim, isso é bem relevante para você", falei com ironia, tudo parecendo ser incrivelmente engraçado.

"Talvez seja".

"Talvez sua _esposa_ goste de praia, ou—".

E os lábios de Rodolphus me calaram, fazendo o que eu talvez esperasse a vida inteira. Meus dedos correram por seus cabelos, enquanto seu corpo pressionava o meu. E pouca coisa parecia ser importante, além de nós.

Era insano. Eu sentia a aliança de Rodolphus queimar meu corpo a cada toque e Bellatrix não era nada além de um fantasma. Uma névoa inconsistente perto daquilo. Ele mordeu meu lábio com força, enquanto eu tentava abrir os botões da camisa dele, até ficar impaciente demais e simplesmente rasgar o tecido.

_Intenso_. Se eu pudesse descrever aquele momento, descreveria como intenso, entre os sussurros quase incompreensíveis, os gemidos que se misturavam, os toques, as roupas ao chão. E quando ele me penetrou eu pude até pensar que, de alguma forma, existia um paraíso.

E ele se afastou sem uma palavra. Com tudo _inacabado_, como sempre.

**- fim -**

* * *

**N.A.: **fic especialmente escrita para Guta (gutinha), minha amiga secreta do Antro. Espero que você tenha gostado, Guta, porque nós compartilhamos a mesma tara! XD  
**Muito obrigada** pra Beli, que betou e disse que gostou quando eu estava quase morrendo de insegurança (sim, sou lufa e sou exagerada XD) e pra Katherine, que sugeriu o título. 


End file.
